


Un solo suspiro

by Sky_Black1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Sus rostros cada vez más cerca, las miradas conectadas. Y en medio de eso, un aliento compartido con aroma a chocolate.***Oneshot en honor al Pocky Day 💖
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 22





	Un solo suspiro

—Omi-kun, escuché por ahí que te gusta el chocolate blanco.

En el momento que Suna escuchó aquella frase, supo que lo que se venía no era nada bueno. 

Tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de atreverse a mirar lo que sucedía. Y realmente no era como si se considerara una persona chismosa, mas cuando se trataba de Atsumu... tenía que ver sí o sí cómo se humillaba a sí mismo.

Era su pasatiempo favorito.

Se detuvo en la salida del aula, volteando a ver la escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir delante de él. Osamu, quien también se dirigía a la salida, chocó contra su espalda en cuanto se detuvo de forma abrupta, mascullando un insulto por lo bajo. Este no hizo amague de mirar hacia las dos personas que habían captado la atención de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el aula justo antes de salir de clases. 

Al parecer ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ver a su hermano hacer el ridículo. Bueno, después de todo vivían juntos. Debía ser su pan de cada día.

Demonios, quería sacar su celular para grabar, aunque el solo pensarlo lo aburrió. Se limitaría a observar con atención para obtener material suficiente para fastidiar al rubio. 

Atsumu Miya apoyó las palmas de las manos en el asiento de Kiyoomi Sakusa, quien hizo una mueca al notarlo tan cerca de su rostro. Claro, Suna solo pudo notar el ceño fruncido ya que el pelinegro llevaba puesto su particular cubrebocas, pero al verlo alejarse del rostro de Sakusa y el cómo guardaba apresurado sus cosas en la mochila supo que no era de su gusto el tenerlo a esa distancia.

¿De verdad Atsumu pensaba que así lograría conquistar a Sakusa? 

El hecho de que el rubio estaba enamorado de Sakusa era conocido por... básicamente todos. Suna podría decir que era algo de dominio público. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro si la persona en cuestión lo sabía. 

Probablemente, Sakusa solo pensaba que Atsumu era un tipo demasiado intenso y pegajoso que no podía quitarse encima. Y aun así, no alejaba por completo al rubio, ya que Suna recordaba haberlos visto hablar en varias ocasiones.

Pero al parecer Atsumu estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso. El paso para confesarse. Y, por lo que se podía ver, aún estaba en la etapa de prueba.

—No sé de dónde sacaste esa información, pero ahora mismo no me intere...

—¡¿Te gustaría compartir estos Pocky conmigo?! 

Suna ocultó su mueca de burla detrás de su palma, mas no pudo evitar soltar una risa resoplada. Y no fue el único, porque vio de lejos cómo Ginjima tosía de forma disimulada para no lanzarse a reír. Otros compañeros solo voltearon a mirar a otro lado, probablemente porque la situación era algo difícil de contemplar. 

Ahí estaba. La dulce y satisfactoria humillación pública, de la cual al parecer Atsumu era todo un experto cuando se trataba de Sakusa. 

Una vez le preguntó por qué se esforzaba tanto para estar cerca del pelinegro y la respuesta que obtuvo fue: Sunarin, ¿quién no hace locuras por amor?

Y por lo que podía ver, se tomaba muy en serio su tarea. 

—¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Sakusa, arrugando más el entrecejo si es que era posible, levantándose con lentitud de su asiento como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento el rubio se lanzara hacia él. 

A Suna le llegaba a sorprender de verdad la resistencia de Atsumu, ya que el rechazo era evidente incluso con la mirada. ¿Quizá era masoquista? Era muy probable, el rubio era una cajita de sorpresas. 

—B-bueno, ya sabes, hoy es un día especial donde todos comparten estos ricos y deliciosos dulces, y qué mejor que compartirlo con un buen ami...

—No soy tu amigo.

Suna chasqueó la lengua ante la respuesta seca de Sakusa. Eso en definitiva debió doler.

Lo que decía Atsumu no era mentira, al menos una parte. Aquel día se celebraba el Pocky Day, una celebración igual de innecesaria como el día de la marmota —había descubierto hace poco que existía algo así—. Claramente, era un día en el que la publicidad sobre aquel dulce se hacía más frecuente y las personas, como era común, caían en aquel truco comercial, gastando grandes cantidades de dinero en las cajas que los contenían. 

Por lo que tenía entendido, a muchas parejas les gustaba ese día porque podían compartir los dulces entre ellos. Se suponía que era algo romántico, pero para Suna era otra forma en el que las empresas sacaban dinero de los bolsillos de la gente con publicidad barata. 

Y Atsumu había caído directo en la trampa. 

—Rin —llamó Osamu con un tono perezoso después de un instante en el que se limitaron a ver los intentos del rubio por llamar la atención de su compañero. Lo tocó por el hombro con suavidad—. ¿Nos vamos a la biblioteca? Quiero terminar ya la tarea para no tener que hacer nada el fin de semana.

Suna respiró bajo, afirmando con la cabeza. Después de todo, ver durante tanto tiempo a Atsumu haciendo el ridículo perdía la gracia. Ya tenía bastante material para hacerle burla por varias semanas. 

Corrió la puerta del salón, dejando atrás a Atsumu con su problema —se encargaría luego de pedirle a Ginjima toda la información— y los dos se dirigieron a la biblioteca con paso lento.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de fin de año, por lo que todos allí tenían las energías renovadas y estaban bastante ansiosos. La época de exámenes había finalizado, y solo quedaba presentar algunos trabajos finales para quedar absolutamente libres. 

Suna lo único que deseaba era que llegaran las vacaciones para estar todo el día en casa sin hacer mayor cosa. Su pasatiempo favorito era ver cómo pasaban las horas con rapidez y luego darse cuenta de lo mucho que las había desperdiciado. 

Miró de reojo a Osamu, quien dio un gran bostezo que le sacó una sonrisa ladeada. 

Suna no se consideraba estudioso. No era mal estudiante, mas no era como si se esforzara mucho en ello. Solo daba un poco más de sí cuando era fecha de exámenes, pero el resto del año no le importaba. 

Por ello no estaba acostumbrado a ir a la biblioteca. De hecho, sería la segunda o tercera vez que iría. Curiosamente, esas ocasiones siempre habían sido en compañía de Osamu, su mejor amigo y hermano del idiota que había fracasado en su débil intento de confesión minutos atrás. Si estuviera él solo, de ningún modo se asomaría por aquellos lares. 

Osamu tampoco era el estudiante más ejemplar de todos. En realidad, apestaba un poco en ello. Y Suna, a pesar de ser más pereza que persona, era el que debía obligarlo a cumplir con los deberes o reprobaría. Al chico no parecía importarle mucho sus notas. No obstante, él no iba a permitir que fallara. 

No estaba dispuesto a pasar de año sin Osamu, claro que no. Sin Osamu cerca, no podrían hacerle burla a Atsumu por todas las tonterías que hacía. Era algo que no podía aceptar. 

Llegaron por fin a la biblioteca, la cual era bastante pequeña a comparación de otros salones. Aun así, poseía cierto ambiente agradable que relajaba a Suna, tal vez por el silencio que la rodeaba. No era un gran fanático a los ruidos fuertes.

Curiosamente, sus amigos más cercanos eran dos de las especies más bulliciosas que había podido conocer. No obstante, cuando se encontraba solo con Osamu, este era igual de silencioso que él, cosa que agradecía bastante. 

Entraron al lugar y presentaron sus tarjetas de ingreso a la bibliotecaria. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, notando lo desolado que estaba y suspirando de alivio. Después de haber soportado todo el día el escándalo de su aula, lo único que pedía era un poco de descanso. 

Antes de adentrarse más, la bibliotecaria les dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras los señalaba con el dedo, sobre todo a Osamu, quien fingió no haber notado nada y empujó a Suna para que siguiera caminando. 

Suna rodó los ojos. Sabía bien que la bibliotecaria los tenía en la mira después de haber descubierto comiendo a Osamu la última vez que estuvieron allí. Por fortuna pudieron salirse con la suya con una excusa barata de que su amigo necesitaba comer cada dos horas o podría desmayarse. Aun así, todavía no confiaba en ellos. 

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejada, la cual quedaba justo en el fondo. Por algún motivo, en aquella zona la luz del sol no pegaba tan fuerte —quizá porque le daba la espalda a la ventana— y a Osamu le agradaba eso, ya que no era bueno manejando el calor. 

—¿Cómo crees que le va a Atsumu? —preguntó burlón, comenzando a sacar sus materiales del bolso.

Osamu suspiró bajo, arrugando las cejas.

—Te aseguro que cuando llegue a casa lo voy a encontrar lloriqueando en mi cama sobre cómo fue rechazado por "Omi-Omi" —masculló, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano—. Pero a la vez dirá que no se va a rendir porque Sakusa es la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido y bla bla bla... Es lo mismo de siempre.

Suna rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Al menos es paciente, hay que darle puntos extras.

—Es solo un idiota, ya no hablemos más de él —masculló Osamu, sacudiendo un lapicero en dirección a Suna—. Pásame la tarea. 

El castaño miró a Osamu con las cejas alzadas, pasándole por la mesa sus cuadernos de estudio. 

—No solo vas a copiarla, ¿de acuerdo? —farfulló, dando toquecitos en la mesa. Entrecerró los ojos, sin despegarlos de Osamu—. Si no entiendes algo, pregunta. Puede que ya hayan pasado los exámenes, pero el ciclo escolar aún no termina. 

—Sí, mamá —refunfuñó Osamu, quien a pesar de su semblante serio, fue capaz de hacer un mohín que a Suna le resultó bastante adorable.

Osamu se dispuso a hacer la tarea, siendo de tanto en tanto supervisado por Suna, ganándose insultos y maldiciones en voz baja, cosa que el castaño disfrutaba bastante. Siempre era un placer fastidiar a los Miya. 

Empero, minutos después él mismo se cansó de mirar a Osamu y decidió fijar su atención en el libro de estudio solo para tener algo que hacer, aunque después de varios intentos desistió de leerlo. 

No podía concentrarse en lo absoluto. O más bien, alguien le impedía concentrarse.

No sabía si era a propósito o no, pero su mente se hallaba más enfocada en el hecho de que la punta de su zapato rozaba la pantorrilla de Osamu y que, a pesar de la tela que los separaba, podía percibir el calor de su piel. El pie de su amigo no paraba de moverse de arriba abajo, logrando que se rozaran sin parar. 

Suna tragó saliva, intentando reprimir las sensaciones que se formaban en su interior, mas era algo complicado. No podía evitar ver de reojo el rostro pacífico de Osamu mientras escribía, luciendo como el alumno aplicado que realmente no era.

Fijó sus ojos en la línea de la mandíbula, algo que siempre le había llamado la atención de él. También recorrió con la mirada el cuello ladeado de Osamu, el cual hacía sobresalir una vena que le hacía sentir el inevitable deseo de tocarla con sus dedos. La piel morena del de cabello gris estaba envuelta en sombras debido a los tenues rayos de sol que se adentraban por la ventana que se encontraba detrás de él.

No supo por qué, pero Osamu sin duda se veía más guapo aquel día que otros. Y a pesar que diera todo de sí para no hacerlo, era incapaz de retirar la vista de él. 

Hasta que Osamu estiró la espalda y los brazos minutos después —no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó desde su escrutinio, haciéndolo sentir como un acosador— y tuvo que fingir que no lo había estado viendo. Sacudió la cabeza, bajando los ojos a su libro que parecía estar en un idioma desconocido porque no podía entender nada en lo absoluto.

—Creo que me merezco un descanso, ya he estudiado bastante —mencionó Osamu, rompiendo el silencio—. Ya he avanzado bastante. 

Suna alzó de nuevo la vista, rogando que el bochorno que sentía no fuera visible en su rostro. 

—¿Quién diría que Osamu sería como un niño caprichoso al estudiar? —mencionó sardónico, ladeando la boca en una sonrisa. 

Osamu lo señaló con su lápiz, entrecerrando la mirada. 

—Solo soy justo, Sunarin —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Suna rodó los ojos, aunque la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro—. Además, tengo hambre y cuando tengo hambre mi cerebro no funciona bien. 

—No podemos comer en la biblioteca. ¿Recuerdas que la última vez nos echaron porque te descubrieron comiendo un onigiri? Por eso la bibliotecaria te miró de esa forma en la entrada. 

Osamu resopló en respuesta, ondeando una mano. Y las comisuras de su boca se alzaron en una sonrisa torcida que alborotó algo dentro de Suna, causándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. 

—Vamos, no va a pasar nada —susurró Osamu, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando a Suna directamente—. Estamos lejos de la bibliotecaria, ni siquiera la podemos ver desde aquí. Las estanterías nos ocultan.

Suna lo contempló con el ceño fruncido, intentando aguantar el contacto un poco más, aunque segundos más tarde suspiró en derrota. Se recostó en su asiento conforme se cruzaba de brazos. 

—Si nos descubren, te echaré la culpa. Esta vez no te voy a salvar.

Osamu amplió su brillante sonrisa mientras hacía un signo de victoria.

—No te preocupes, Sunarin. Tengo todo bajo control.

Aquella frase hizo hincapié en la mente de Suna, aunque no quiso darle mayor importancia a ello. Osamu entonces acercó la mochila hacia él y la abrió para sacar una de sus tantas provisiones de chucherías que llevaba siempre encima. Suna estaba seguro de que en lugar de cuadernos y libros, lo único que traía a la escuela era comida. 

Sin embargo, alzó las cejas hasta el techo cuando Osamu sacó de la mochila una caja de Pocky. Este notó su expresión de sorpresa y soltó una risita divertida. 

—No digas nada, es solo que Tsumu compró una de más diciendo que si las de chocolate blanco no funcionaban con Sakusa, entonces lo haría con estas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero de ningún modo se las iba a devolver. 

—Típico de él y de ti —respondió Suna con simpleza, aunque su corazón pegó un salto por algún motivo inexplicable al ver la caja.

Osamu solo sonrió y se enfocó en abrir el dulce, luciendo bastante emocionado al respecto. Y bueno, cómo no hacerlo cuando el comer era posiblemente una de las cosas que más hacía feliz al chico. No lo disimulaba delante de Suna, después de todo ya lo conocía bien.

Pero en esta ocasión, antes de llevarse el primer palito de chocolate a la boca, miró a Suna con fijeza. Sacudió la caja delante de Suna.

—Rin, ¿quieres una? —preguntó Osamu, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Suna porque usualmente él se enfocaba primero en comer y era después que recordaba que tenía a alguien más delante de él y lo invitaba. 

Suna negó con la cabeza, resoplando.

—Estoy bien, come rápido. 

—¿En serio? —inquirió Osamu de nuevo, sin despegar los ojos de Suna—. ¿No quieres celebrar el Pocky Day conmigo?

Suna estuvo a un segundo de atragantarse con su saliva ante el comentario inesperado, pero fingió que tosía para disimular un poco su reacción. Aun así, la mirada perspicaz de Osamu le indicó que sabía bien lo que sucedía. 

Demonios, Osamu lo entendía mejor que nadie, no podía ocultarle nada. Y él también lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en aquel momento lo estaba probando.

—Solo come y cállate —farfulló, volteando el rostro hacia un costado. 

Alcanzó a ver de soslayo la sonrisa divertida de Osamu, la cual maldijo en su mente. También se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ocultar mejor lo que ocurría dentro de él, aunque no podía culparse; era un desastre emocional en ese punto. 

Y todo empeoró cuando Osamu dio el primer mordisco. 

El sonido crujiente del dulce siendo masticado resonó en el lugar, siendo básicamente el único ruido a su alrededor. Suna giró a verlo sin poder controlarlo, notando cómo Osamu saboreaba lentamente el dulce como si se tratara de un manjar. Lo hacía de forma lenta, su boca rodeándolo y hundiendo los dientes con lentitud. 

¿Cómo rayos alguien podía verse tan bien comiendo una simple galleta? Solo Osamu podía lograr algo así. 

Suna tragó saliva y bajó la vista hacia su libro, tan solo para tener algo más que mirar. 

Sin embargo, su tarea fue interrumpida por un toquecito de parte de Osamu sobre su brazo. Elevó la cabeza ante ello, haciendo contacto visual con él.

Y lo primero que notó fue la sonrisa satisfecha en su atractivo rostro. Diablos, lo detestaba. 

—¿Has visto ese juego con el Pocky? —comentó Osamu, alargando uno de los palitos hacia Suna, quien lo contempló con las cejas arrugadas—. Cada persona agarra una esquina con la boca, van masticando y el que llegue hasta el final sin romperlo gana. ¿Quieres intentar?

El corazón de Suna pegó un salto, de verdad se sacudió de manera violenta. Pero, al ver el rostro complacido de Osamu, lo último que quería era dejarle ganar en su juego. Lo estaba manipulando. 

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Justo ahora? 

La expresión socarrona de Osamu no tardó en aparecer, alborotando aún más aquella batalla de emociones intensas que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior. 

Y es que si no fuera tan guapo y no le estuviera dirigiendo esa mirada —la mirada de ojos de cachorro, pero a la vez burlona como si supiera de antemano cuál sería la respuesta de Suna— le sería más fácil rechazarlo. Pero no, Suna era débil a él. Y Osamu lo sabía. 

—No hay nadie, somos los únicos aquí —susurró Osamu, acercándose más y apoyando uno de las esquinas de la golosina en sus labios, acción que tuvo que seguir con su vista—. Vamos, Sunarin.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, suspirando audible. Demonios, cuando lo llamaba por su apodo no se podía resistir y aquello era algo que, de nuevo, Osamu lo sabía a la perfección.

—Tienes que invitarme a comer en nuestro restaurante favorito si gano —farfulló, aproximando también su cara a la esquina que Osamu le ofrecía.

Este solo sonrió ampliamente, cosa que no le dio buena espina a Suna. 

—Dalo por hecho —respondió sin más, dando inicio a su tonto juego.

Y luego Suna pensaba que le gemelo idiota era Atsumu. Ninguno de los dos se salvaba de ello. 

Entonces, con lentitud acercó sus labios a su esquina de la galleta mientras Osamu lo hacía con la otra. Dio un mordisco suave, sintiendo el sabor dulzón en su lengua. Se movió despacio, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos que lo harían perder al instante. 

Conforme iba mordiendo poco a poco, sus ojos por ninguna razón en específico no se despegaron del otro. Los orbes oscuros de Osamu estuvieron todo el tiempo sobre él, inspeccionando con atención cada acción, cada mordida. Pudo notar que viajaba de tanto en tanto de sus ojos a sus labios, y que a medida que los segundos pasaban su mirada iba adquiriendo una tonalidad brillante. 

Cuando Osamu lo veía de esa forma, todo dentro de sí se volvía gelatina.

El sabor a chocolate inundó su boca, mas cierto revoltijo llenó su estómago, haciéndolo marear por un segundo. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple contacto provocara algo así en él? 

No obstante, no se detuvo. Continuó masticando y poco a poco la galleta iba disminuyendo. Pequeños trozos de esta caían sobre sus cuadernos, detalle que no tuvo mucha relevancia. 

Sobre todo porque, en cierto momento, Osamu apoyó la mano en la mesa y muy cerca de la de Suna. Sus dedos se rozaron, causando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. 

Y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, solo quedaba la punta. La respiración de Suna se volvió inconstante, su pecho subía y bajaba apresurado. Podía percibir cómo los colores llegaban a su rostro y cuello, cosa que al parecer Osamu notó porque su comisura izquierda se extendió hacia arriba en una mueca divertida. 

Aun así, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a echarse hacia atrás. 

Sus labios se rozaban, cada respiración hacía que sus bocas se acercaran más y más. Solo hacía falta de un mordisco más y podría ganar, puesto que él se quedaría con la última parte de la galleta. No obstante, no se movió de su sitio y Osamu tampoco.

Hasta que, de forma abrupta y sorpresiva, el chico terminó de cerrar la distancia que los separaba, dejando caer el pedazo de galleta en la mesa y acercándolo más a él al sujetarlo de la nuca. Sus labios se unieron y una corriente eléctrica atravesó toda su columna, sacándole un gemido bajo. 

Osamu lo sostuvo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir en ningún segundo. Su boca se movió con intensidad, las ansias escritas en cada acción, cada respiración, cada jadeo, cada roce. 

Suna apretó los ojos con fuerza, percibiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón y cómo sus manos comenzaban a sentirse pegajosas debido al potente calor que se instaló en su cuerpo. Y es que entre más Osamu rozara con los rasposos dedos su cuello, entre más lo acercara a él con afán, entre más enlazara sus lenguas y recorriera todo el interior de su boca, más sentía que ardía por dentro. 

Estaba a punto de explotar. Y todo gracias a un tonto juego en el que había caído con facilidad. 

El sabor a chocolate llenó su boca, y este parecía aumentar en cuanto la cálida lengua de Osamu lo rozaba. El beso era dulce, demasiado dulce. Y aunque él no era un aficionado a las cosas empalagosas, en aquel preciso instante sabía al mismísimo cielo.

Aunque el pensamiento de patear a Osamu en cuanto se fueran de allí apareció en su mente en un fogonazo. Lo odiaba, demonios, lo odiaba.

Y lo amaba. No había forma de negar aquello tampoco. 

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Se rozaron las narices, procurando calmar lo que ocurría dentro de sí en aquel momento antes de volver a una aparente normalidad. Osamu le quitó una migaja de la galleta que al parecer había quedado pegada en su mentón, sonriéndole resplandeciente a Suna. El castaño hizo una mueca de fastidio, dándole un golpecito en la nariz y separándose por fin. 

Osamu apoyó el brazo en la mesa y agarró el pedazo que se les había caído antes para llevárselo a la boca, limpiándose después las esquinas de la boca mientras una sonrisa temblorosa aparecía en su bonito rostro.

Demonios, había logrado lo que quería. Había caído con facilidad en su trampa. No tenía idea si lo había planeado con antelación o fue algo que surgió de repente; lo único que sabía era que se detestaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado manipular.

Aunque la sonrisa temblorosa que apareció en su rostro no daba muestra de ello.

—Diré que es un empate, aunque relativamente gané —mencionó Osamu, con un toque sarcástico en su voz. 

—Te odio —farfulló con molestia, pasándose la mano por el cabello. 

—Dime algo que te creas —respondió el otro, a lo que Suna le dirigió una mirada enfurruñada. 

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerle sentir cosas que no podía manejar. Lo odiaba por ser tan ingenioso como para atraerlo en un juego que se sabía terminaría de ese modo. 

¿Quizá por eso había aceptado? Ya no sabía nada, su mente estaba demasiado difusa y todo a causa de un beso. Osamu era el único capaz de desbaratar por completo su coraza. 

Suspiró alto aún con esa sonrisa bobalicona adornando su cara, notando todavía todo el calor que cubría su cuerpo. Rayos, era incapaz de tranquilizar su alocado corazón. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de poder hacer contacto visual con Osamu durante unos cuantos minutos. 

—El descanso ha terminado, regresa a estudiar —masculló Suna en un tono aparentemente firme, pateándolo por debajo de la mesa.

—Auch, ¿así me tratas después de haberte dado de co...?

—A estudiar, dije —declaró el castaño, sin dejarlo terminar la frase. Un refunfuño bastante infantil salió de los labios de Osamu, quien se dispuso a agarrar una vez más su lápiz y enterrar la nariz en los cuadernos.

Pero Suna sabía a la perfección que él estaba sonriendo. Rayos, lo conocía bien. Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. 

Se preguntó si acaso los hermanos Miya habían apostado aquel día. Quizá una apuesta estúpida como "El que logre besar primero al chico que le gusta en el juego del Pocky, gana". Era algo que ellos harían, en definitiva. 

Y por el momento, era Osamu quien iba ganando. 

Suna tosió, escondiendo también su sonrisa de idiota detrás de las manos. A pesar de todo, no podía enojarse por completo con Osamu. 

Al fin y al cabo, aún podía notar el dulce sabor a chocolate en su boca. El dulce sabor del beso.


End file.
